Historia de un juego con castigo cómico
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: Un juego que al final tendrán una consecuencia de magnitud muy interesante. Ademas tendrá una pequeña sorpresa.


**Derechos:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion

**Advertencia: **Esta fanfic esta basado en el Ova: Matando Gatos

Historia de un juego con castigo cómico.

Era Agosto de 1984, ya había pasado mas de un año desde los eventos causados por Takano Miyo, Hanyuu había desaparecido y su lugar en el club lo tomo el Hermano mayor de Satoko Hojou, Satoshi.

El lugar es la escuela de Hinamizawa, en un salón estaban los 7 integrantes. Maebara Keiichi, Ryuuguu Rena, Sonosaki Shion, Sonosaki Mion, Furude Rika, Hojou Satoko y Hojou Satoshi. Ellos estaban jugando a las cartas.

Mion- Kei-chan, como no tienes la cantidad de fichas requeridas, si alguien decide ir por el máximo, tendrás que pasar lo quieras o no.

Satoko- Resumiendo, no importa la mano que tengas.

Satoshi- Podríamos bloquearte fácilmente, creo que ya sabemos quien es el perdedor.

Rena- Keiichi, el perdedor tendrá que recorrer el pueblo con ropa mona.

Shion- Puede ser un bañador escolar o un traje escolar. Sera interesante verlo.

Mientas ignoraba lo que decían, Keiichi vio su mano.

(Pensamiento de Keiichi: !Premio¡ 3 sietes y un joker, equivale a 4 iguales)

Rika- Tendrás que hacerlo aunque mueras de humillación-nipaa.

Keiichi: Rena ¿Me prestas unas 10 fichas que acabas de ganar?

Rena- No puedo, el mundo es cruel.

Shion- (Riéndose) Keiichi, acepta tu derrota.

Keiichi- !En esta situación tengo que mostrar lo que soy capaz¡

Mion- ¿Que tienes en mente?

Keiichi- Yo... como estoy corto de fichas, jugare otra cosa. ¿Que les parece?

Mion- (Riéndose) Me esperaba eso.

Satoshi- ¿Que ofreces a cambio de las fichas?

Keiichi- Me pondré un bañador o un traje de bailarina si quieren, los dejare llevarme a su casa !y les limpiare sus oídos¡

Mion- (Riéndose) !Nada mal Kei-chan¡ Apostar tu propio cuerpo, eso esta interesante. !Me gusta¡

Rika- Mii se ha puesto colorada.

(Mientas Mion imagina a ella misma en el regazo de Keiichi mentas el le limpia sus oídos) Shion- Onee debe estar imaginando sola con Keiichi, haciendo como una gatita.

Mion- !N-N-Ni por asomo hermana¡ !Como presidenta, disfruto saludablemente la competencia¡

Rena- !Hauu¡ ¡No perderé, me llevare a casa a Keiichi! (Mientas imagina a Keiichi envuelto como regalo)

Satoshi- !Yo tampoco, seria perfecto para Satoko¡

Keiichi- ¿Entonces aceptas? ¿Es suficiente para cubrir las fichas?

Mion- Por supuesto, es más que suficiente, esa propuesta vale como 10 fichas.

Keiichi- !Perfecto¡ Sigue el juego. !Espero que estén preparados¡ !Tomen esta¡

Keiichi muestra con fuerza sus 4 cartas. 7 de picas, 7 de diamantes, 7 de corazones y un comodin. ¡Cuatro Iguales!, todos estaban sorprendidos, Keiichi había ganado la ronda.

Keiichi- La diosa de la fortuna ahora esta de mi lado. !Que siga el juego¡

Rena estaba como Keiichi al inicio, con pocas fichas y a punto de perder.

Rena- Me gustaría jugar, pero... !De Acuerdo¡ Si pierdo, el ganador me tendrá como maid para hacerles comida y postres.

Satoko tenia una buena mano, posiblemente podría ganar.

Satoko- Vaya, no puedo desperdiciar esta mano, Así que voy por 10 fichas y le daré de comer al ganador, vestida como quiera.

Satoshi- También voy por 10 fichas y que despierte al ganador con el traje que elige.

(Pensamiento de Shion: Satoshi, en ese caso no perdere.)

Rika- En ese caso voy por 10 fichas, y el derecho de que me pasearme como un perrito.

Keiichi- ¡No en serio!

Shion- Yo también voy y si pierdo, el ganador me tendrá como maid personal en el Angel Mort.

Mion- Se esta poniendo interesante. Poner mas que solo fichas... !Me encanta¡

Shion- Acaso no vas a arriesgarte. Onee

Mion- A ver... Me disfrazare lo que quiera el ganador y le haré los deberes. ¿Vale?

Satoko- (Riéndose de forma macabra) Encantada de darte mis problemas de matemáticas, Mion-san

Rena- ¡Ni Hablar! ¡Ni Hablar! ¡Ganare y los llevare a mi casa! (Imaginando que ella tenia en sus brazos unas pequeñas versiones de Keiichi, Mion, Shion y Satoko en sus brazos y Satoshi y Rika en su cabeza.)

Keiichi- ¡Cállense, la victoria es mía! y los haré mis esclavas para que hagan eso y lo otro... (Mientras imagina a las chicas en poses que no quiero decir)

Por lo que dijo empezó a babear.

Rika- Keiichi, se esta cayendo la babilla.

Satoko- Nii-Nii no podemos perder.

Satoshi- Lo se, por esos premios, vale la pena arriesgarte.

Keiichi limpia su boca, y pone todas sus fichas.

Keiichi- !A JUGAR¡

Al finalizar el ultimo juego paso algo único.

Keiichi- ¿Pero que?

Cuando salieron de la escuela, todos usaban disfraces cómicos. Keiichi usaba orejas de conejo y un traje como el de Alicia en el mundo de las maravillas, Rena un traje como un uniforme escolar de primaria japonesa, Mion un traje de baño de 2 piezas con diseño de vaca y orejas de vaca, Satoshi un traje de maid y orejas de panda, Shion lo mismo que su hermana salvo que es café y tiene orejas de perro, Rika un traje de enfermera con orejas y cola de gato, y Satoko un vestido de estilo chino con unos lindos odangos (Peinado que lleva como 2 esferas en la cabeza, el ejemplo común es Usagi Tsukino).

(Keiichi narra esta frase)- Al final, todos hemos ganado y perdido sucesivamente de tal forma que todos acabamos paseando por el pueblo disfrazados.

Keiichi- ¿Que diablos paso hoy?

Satoshi- Al no haber ganador, todos salimos perdiendo.

Rena- En la guerra solo hay vencidos.

Shion- Mejor vayámonos, no quiero mas de esas miradas indiscretas.

Al final el grupo se fue a recorrer el pueblo así, bueno así son los castigos en el club. Que lastima que ya no pudo tener mas de esas experiencias con mis amigos porque por obra del destino me los quito de nuevo 2 meses luego. Se deben estar preguntando ¿Quien es el narrador de esta historia?. Deja que me presente mi nombre es Rika Furude tengo 37 años y soy profesora de historia del colegio Kuroshigami (Un colegio que queda en Okinomiya, esta colegio alberga todos los cursos y es el único colegio de la cuidad, los estudiantes de allí y de mi villa nativa Hinamizawa estudian alli), tengo un par de mellizos de 13 años, este año inician su vida de secundaria. Antes de despedirme les diré una cosa: Piensan que las cosas que paso en 1983 eran el fin pero no es asi, solo es el comienzo. Nos vemos-nippa.

**Comentario del Autor: **Este fanfic no solo es como un final a lo sucedido en la historia original sino es una de las 2 precuales de un proyecto llamado "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Pen" que ocurre entre los meses de agosto y octubre del año 2010, esta basado mucho en las sagas originales de la novela. Espero que les haya gustado. Sayonara-nippa.


End file.
